Noticia sorprendente
by Leviathan2.0
Summary: Anne Marie les da una noticia sorprendente al resto de los X-Men.


**Desafío:** Whitetigerwolf (Shapeshifter-Challenge-Hary-Potter-X-Men)

 **Introducción:** Esta historia fue parcialmente inspirada por **_Not Myself_** , de Princess Alexandria, que os recomiendo leer. Es un fic de X-Men con un personaje original que puede cambiar de aspecto y, aunque entra en una relación con Emma Frost, es entrenada por Mystique. En un par de las secuelas AU que Alexandria escribió como secuelas es mencionado que ambos cambiaformas se hicieron amantes pero no es mostrado nada al respecto...Al menos que yo recuerde.

Yendo al grano, esto me hizo pensar en otra cambiaformas, Nymphadora Tonks, pero, a pesar de carecer del talento de Mystique, Tonks ya ha recibido entrenamiento en como usar sus habilidades, por lo que me vino esta idea.

 **Requisitos:**

\- Harrry debe tener los poderes de un metamorfomago, los cuales han sido reprimidos por su tiempo con los Dursley o Bloqueados mágicamente.

\- De alguna manera Harry debe ser descubierto por Mystique, quién decide entrenarle en como usar su habilidad para cambiar de forma.

\- Mystique debe tener más talento con sus poderes que Tonks (para mi, esto significa que es capaz de mantener sus transformaciones a pesar de su estado emocional) y, tras aprender como, Harry debe obtener la misma habilidad.

\- Eventual Mystique/Harry.

\- La historia no puede comenzar antes del verano previo al quinto año de Harry o después del verano tras derrotar a Voldemort.

 **Recomendado:**

\- Escribe una historia empleando el desafío de Blood Brandy _**Vegas Challenge**_.

\- (No importante debido a que los cambiaformas tienen un aspecto bastante fluido) FemHarry.

\- Mystique es dirigida hacia Harry por una carta dejada para ella por Destiny (Irene Adler).

\- Mystique también enseña a Harry las habilidades de un sicario/terrorista.

\- Mystique conoce a Harry durante su servicio forzoso con Xavier.

* * *

 _"...¿Que?"_ pregunto Kurt Wagner, más conocido como Nightcrawler, con sorpresa, una expresión que se repetía en las caras de todos los miembros de los X-Men presentes en la sala.

 _"Mama ha vuelto a quedarse embarazada"_ repitió Anne Marie, más conocida como Rogue por sus compañeros, con algo de frustración. Les había enviado por email la noticia dos semanas atrás y no podía creer que nadie se hubiese enterado, aunque no podía decir que se sorprendía teniendo en cuenta que en ese tiempo habían tenido que lidiar con una invasión extraterrestre y el último plan genocida de Bolivar Trask. Con situaciones como esas pasando cada dos días era comprensible que no hubiesen visto el correo.

 _"¿Así que la madre del elfo va a tener otro cachorro? ¿Por que no me sorprende?"_ dijo James Howlett de forma pensativa antes de sonreír como si se le hubiese ocurrido una gran idea _"Ah, claro. Porque vuestra madre comparte más camas que una prostituta"_

 _"¡Logan!"_ gritaron ambos hermanos, claramente ofendidos a pesar de saber que tenia razón. Su madre no era precisamente conocida por ser capaz de mantener relaciones estables y era cierto que había tenido múltiples amantes, pero no era pagada por ello.

 _"Siento decirlo, pero viéndoos lo que acaba de decir resulta creíble"_ admitió Kitty Pride, Shadowcat para el publico, con algo de vergüenza _"Después de todo, a pesar de ser hermanos mellizos no tenéis ningún parecido físico"_

 _"Eso es porque yo me parezco más a mama y Anne lo hace a Irene"_ replico Kurt enfadado, dejando de lado las circunstancias de como habían nacido. Ya tenia bastantes problemas pareciendo la imagen tradicional del Diablo, incluso si no tenia cuernos y era azul en lugar de rojo, como para hacer publico su origen.

 _"En eso tienes razón, aunque la gran pregunta es como dos mujeres, incluso si una de ellas manipulo su cuerpo para tener pene y testículos como parte de un juego previo, lograron tener a un chico"_ replico Anne Marie. Eso era algo que confundía a no poca gente, incluyendo a su madre, Raven Darkholme, dado que la reproducción entre dos personas del mismo genero no debería ser capaz de producir un miembro del sexo contrario.

Por otro lado, su madre podía cambiar su aspecto de tal forma que los escáneres de A.D.N. la confundían con quién estaba imitando y cuando había obtenido el equipamiento ni siquiera sabia que era funcional, así que tal vez si era posible _"Volviendo de nuevo al tema pertinente, ¿alguien miro el correo que os envié antes de que ese Centinela borrase las bases de datos?"_

 _"Desgraciadamente no"_ respondió Charles Xavier, líder de los X-Men, por todos _"Hablando de tu futuro hermanito o hermanita, ¿crees que deberíamos preocuparnos por el padre?_

 _"No realmente, aunque mama seguramente agradecerá que su ex-marido muestre preocupación por ella"_ dijo Anne Marie, ganando un resoplido por parte de Kurt. Debido a que Charles y Raven habían tenido una relación poco antes de su nacimiento este había creído por un tiempo que ambos podrían ser sus hijos hasta que obtuvieron la...memorable prueba de A.D.N. por parte de Raven.

 _"Entonces, ¿como se conocieron?"_ pregunto Ororo Munroe, más conocida como Storm fuera de su circulo de asociados, con interés _"Probablemente recientemente y en un bar, pero podría estar equivocada"_

 _"En realidad, mama empezó a buscarle desde la muerte de Irene"_ admitió Anne Marie, ganando la atención de todo el mundo. Irene Adler, apodada Destiny por Raven debido a su capacidad para ver el futuro, había muerto casi dos años antes, por lo que si lo llevaba conociendo desde entonces tenia que ser la segunda relación más larga que Mystique había tenido en su vida _"Irene revelo su existencia en la lectura de su testamento, donde solicito que le enseñase como usar sus habilidades correctamente y le ayudase en su lucha contra un enemigo cuyas futuras acciones, si no se prevenían, arruinarían cualquier posibilidad de que mutantes y humanos puedan convivir en el futuro"_

 _"Considerando que las profecías de Irene Adler eran siempre certeras a no ser que alguien hiciese algo al respecto, te creo"_ dijo Logan. Apenas había conocido a Irene antes de su fallecimiento, pero no dudaba en llamarla su amiga y, si le había dejado en su testamento ese mensaje a Mystique, entonces tenia que ser completamente necesario impedir la existencia de ese futuro.

 _"Él es otro cambiaformas, ¿verdad?"_ pregunto Ororo _"Después de todo, esa es la habilidad de tu madre"_

 _"Si, pero no es un mutante. Es uno de los magos que tienen esa habilidad"_ confeso Anne Marie, captando otra vez la atención de todos en la sala. Los mutantes generalmente tenían una mejor relación con la gente mágica que con el resto de la humanidad, sin duda debido a que estos últimos también habían sido perseguidos por los humanos normales, y el hecho de que algunos poderes mágicos hereditarios funcionasen de la misma forma que ciertas habilidades mutantes era muy interesante para sus científicos, los Inefables, aunque afortunadamente estos tendían a ser más morales que los científicos humanos con los que los X-Men tendían a cruzarse _"Por lo que pude aprender, él había reprimido sus habilidades debido a que sus tíos, que era con quienes vivía,eran, en palabras de mama, "reclutas frescos para los Amigos de la Humanidad", y solo recientemente había descubierto su don"_

 _"Con esas palabras no hace falta describir más a su familia"_ admitió Logan, sabiendo que cualquiera que entrase en esa categoría era alguien que no se sentiría culpable de matar _"Un momento, ¿cuantos años tiene este tipo si todavía vivía con sus tíos hace dos años?"_

 _"Ahora tiene como dieciocho"_ admitió Anne Marie, ganando otra vez la sorpresa de los presentes dado que era muy joven comparado con Raven _"Si, a mi también me sorprendió, pero creo que quienes más van a ganar de esto son mi madre y mi hermanito"_

 _"Tres segundos. Son solo tres segundos los que te hacen la hermana mayor"_ dijo Kurt, molesto porque su hermana siempre le recordaba eso _"Un momento, ¿que gano yo de esta situación?"_

 _"Una prima tercera de Harry, que es el novio de mama, llamada Tonks ha oído mucho de ti por parte de mama mientras entrenaba a ambos, ya que ella posee también esa habilidad pero hasta hace poco carecía del control emocional preciso para mantener los cambios por más de unos minutos, y esta muy interesada en conocerte, por lo que mama le consiguió un billete de avión que la traerá aquí en una semana"_ replico Anne Marie con una sonrisa de niña buena que nadie se creía.

 _"Vale, Mystique le consiguió una novia al elfo. ¿Alguna cosa más?"_ cuestiono Logan deseoso de salir del edificio para tomarse un puro fuera de la vista de los alumnos más jóvenes.

 _"Estáis todos invitados a la boda"_ dijo Anne Marie, disfrutando de las bocas abiertas de los presentes antes de empezar a contar los segundos que faltaban para que Logan, que claramente tenia la cabeza en otro lado, registrase lo que acababa de decir.

 _"Por lo que veo, nada. Muy bien, si me disculpáis..."_ dijo James antes de darse cuenta de que acababa de decir Anne Marie _"¡¿Mystique se casa?!"_

Oh, como le encantaría tener una cámara para inmortalizar la cara que Logan puso antes de que el resto de personas en la sala empezasen a bombardearla con preguntas. Quizás podría preguntar a su nuevo padrastro, algo que todavía le resultaba difícil de aceptar porque Harry tenia su edad, si era posible hacer fotos dentro de uno de esos cuencos mágicos que permitían ver los recuerdos de otras personas en tres dimensiones.

Por otro lado, tal vez no estaba disponible. En la llamada telefónica en la que su madre le había contado sobre el nuevo miembro de la familia no había especificado si se encontraba en su barriga o si, como en el caso de ella y Kurt, estaba dentro de Harry. Dado que ambos podían cambiar su aspecto, y no tenia ni idea de si la versión mágica tenia cualquier limite en lo que podías cambiar, era ciertamente posible.

Independientemente ella esperaba que su nuevo hermanito o hermanita fuera mutante o mágico. Demasiadas malas experiencias desde que su medio-hermano Graydon decidió fundar Amigos de la Humanidad porque estaba celoso de que el resto de su familia tenia poderes y él no, incluso si no podía culparlo tras ser criado por Víctor Creed, o Sabertooth de la Hermandad de Mutantes, porque este apenas valía como padre. Eso no cambiaba el hecho de que ella y Kurt lo habían tratado como familia incluso antes de saber de su relación con él, por lo que tal vez era mejor no pensar mucho en esa dirección.


End file.
